RWBY: Shenanigans of Team ZEAL
by Blazestar123
Summary: Team Z.E.A.L, A group of misfits boy, go though life of a hunter in training. Join them and the rest of Team RWBY gang as they live through everyday life in school. Life, Drama, and Romance will be waiting for them at every corner. MY first ever fanfic. Rated T but might change later to M for language and some ecchi scenes. Read, Comment, Fav!


**_Prologue_******

_Yo pep! This is Blazestar here introducing to my ever first fan fiction ... EVA! I'm New to writing stories and I do hope you enjoy my first story. Enjoy!_

* * *

"No, for the hundredth time I don't want to go on a date with you, Jaune Arc!" Weiss screams out. It was a classic scene with Jaune attempts to ask Weiss out on a date. Weiss, holding a bouquet of white roses, throw it at Jaune's feet. Then she puts her back toward him, not daring to look at the blond boy. Jaune's smile turns into a very serious frown. "I'm done, I'm done with this bull." Jaune turns away and start to walk away from Weiss. Each footstep get more quiet unit its gone. 'He will try tomorrow for sure,' Weiss though.

She walks away from the scene, the dropped bouquet on the floor still on the floor. Weiss walk pass an intersection of a hall, a shadow figure watches a she walks away from what just happen. A man, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and his knee sticking out. He wearing the school uniform but wearing a blue headband around his neck with a his symbol on it, A yellow star with detail red flames coming out. His looks from asian descent and has black hair and brown eyes. " Well thats sucks for Jaune," the young man said. "Something big is going to happen for my name isn't J.P Louis Alonzo." J.P said out loud. "This is going to be an interesting second semester, plus just few weeks after the dance too." He chuckled a bit. J.P walks away knowing what he just heard. This IS going to be an interesting second semester.

* * *

The next few day, after Jaune attempt to go out with Weiss, people notice a change in the Port's class. Jaune, the straggly, happy-to-go-, blond, had the most serious face ever. He actually listening to every word to the jolly man's story. He even took own note when Port writes on the board. For most people who knew him in the school, he's finally stepping up his game, but to his team and friends, this wasn't him at all.

Phyrra, of all people, knew something was wrong. She thought it was a small crush to the young man, but the faith has given her a chance to be with him as his partner. That small crush turn into a real crush and that turn into something even bigger. She started to "study" Jaune on what his like and dislikes, his personality, what his strength and weaknesses to the point where she was willing to train more she stayed with the handsome young man, the more she fell in love with him. Yet there one thing that bother her each time Jaune brings it up ... Weiss. She sees Jaune love struck even mentioning her name. She doesn't know how Jaune fell In love with her. It irritates her that she get notice that her. Phyrra thinks it has to do something with her to make Jaune act so serious right now. She looks at Jaune ... His average-masculine build, his cobalt blue eye, and his beautiful face. She eyes down at his ... 'Phyrra stay clean ..' shaking her head.

Right across the rows of seat was Ruby, sitting next to the leader of Z.E.A.L, Zakary Miles, who was dozing off. Ruby put her head up out of boredom and look at Zak. A brown headed young man, wearing the school uniform and a black necklace with a weird looking stone that cannot be explained. It look like a grimm but the stone was damage to be recognizable. Ruby sighs at her friend and looks over at Jaune side where look like he's going out. She see his eyes were baggy and his whole face is pale but look like hes not losing focus on the professor outrageous stories. She now looks over her partner, who's sitting next to her right, listening as well to the professor but something was off. Weiss was smiling as she work. I wasn't a huge smile but it was a smile. 'She must be thinking of something.' Ruby though. She look over at Jaune again. 'And it has to do with poor Jaune.' She sigh again at her heiress partner.

Jaune is something special to her. A goofy boy from the start of initiation, dubbing him "Vomit boy", for puking all over the airship first day. A charmer, a sweet guy, and mostly a good friend. On the first day of Beacon when she fell, Janue help her get right back up. She remember the smile Jaune gave that day, genuine and real. She originally come to Beacon to become like her mother, but she also dream to find her handsome knight here as well. She even maybe did find him. Every time her and Jaune talk, her stomach feels like there was butterflies are in them. When he gave her a hug, she became very nervous around him. Was it she loves him or was it a crush. At this point she doesn't know. The classes ends and lunch for the gang began. "Huh? Is class over?" A groggy Zak awakens.

The lunch halls were filled as always, students entering lines to get their grubs or to socialize. Team ZEAL got theirs spots. Zak sat first with J.P and a girl named Crest, Leader of team C.R.E.T. A beauty with her long brown hard and sizable chest (J.P: WRITER! PG. 13 PLZ!). A noticeable feature of her is she wear a longer skirt than most uniforms, almost like she works in the office. She sit down next to Zak.

"FINALLY FOOD!" J.P drools over his lunch. "Woah, calm down there partner, we don't want you to choke from the last time" Zak reminded him. J.P looks at his partner with disgust eyes and chows right down to the food. Crest giggles at their shenanigans. Next sitting down next to J.P came a busty women, rivaling Yang's racks (J.P: OMG! WRITER! PG 13 ... Fuck it make it M rated ...) Her name is Estida. Gorgeous in all ways and having natural beauty to make girl jealous of her. Distinct by her purple ponytail, he bit tight school uniform and couple of rings on both her wrist. She looks at her "boyfriend", eating like a pig. "Geez J.P, can you use a spoon and fork like regular people." J.P looks at her and smiles and wipes his hands on a napkin. "Sorry, got really hungry after Port's class." "For a famous mercenary, you don't have any proper manners." Estida said. J.P wraps an arm around her and they both continue to eat.

Next came two boys, sitting across the four people. First one was a guy name Andrew. "The Gambling man" of Team ZEAL. Know for three things. A gentleman with a gray fedora, A skilled kickboxer, and ... "Hello Sexy!" He calls out as Ruby and Yang finding their seats at their side of the table. The young man clearly looking a Yang's assets. "Ugh, No perv! If you called me that I'll punch your head out of your body." Yang threaten him with a fist held out. He yelp and sat right down and ate. "Ugh. What am I going to do with you partner." As the other boy, a wolf fanus, sat right next to him. "I pity you Eric, I really do." A girl voice coming from behind the guys. Blake standing there with her food with Weiss and two other girls. The two other girls are from Team CRET. The girl that looks like a tomboy with the dirty blond hair is Rosaline and the other girl with the bob cut hair and mouse like traits is Trist. Finally Eric of Team ZEAL. A grey wolf fanus is the sweetest guy in the world but people perceive him as a scary monster because of being a wolf. Plus best friend with Zak (Eric: More like bros, Writer"). All sat down and start to eat and chat for the time being, until.

"Where is Team JNPR, guys?" Ruby question looking around the lunchroom. Few of them looks around to see where they are. "They might be out doing something important for class." The Heiress proclaimed, munching on her salad. "Mmm I don't know... They didn't come when Port's class was over." Rosa said with concern look. "Like I said, something important happen that they skip lunch." Weiss replied. "Bit cold there Tsundere-princess." J.P commented. "Shut up! And don't call me that!" Weiss pouted. J.P hummed and the same hunch hit him...

* * *

Team JNPR ... well NPR are standing outside of the library's doors, peeking in the windows. Their leader fast asleep on the table piled with books. "We got to do something, he's been acting all weird for the last few days." Ren calmly said to his teammates. "Ren ... C'mon why don't we lunch. I'm sOOOooo hungry." Nora complained. "Sorry guys for dragging you out here." Phyrra apologizing. "Just go get lunch guys and I'll meet you guys up with Jaune ... I hope." Nora made a happy face and grab Ren's hand. "FOOOOOOD!" The energetic girl run off with her best friend being dragged across the floor. Phyrra sighs and goes in the library.

The library is quiet with not a soul around. Of course Beacon is a prestigious combat school so not whole lot of people study at the library to work on their minds. Phyrra walk quietly to her resting angel. Once Phyrra got close to inspect him, he wasn't sleeping. His eyes were all red and there a small pool of tears on the table. "What ..." Jaunce look up at Phyrra face. Phyrra right there at the moment want to walk to her sadden angel and give him a kiss and the urge to spear a certain heiress but she dismisses that though. "What wrong Jaune." she said with a concern look. "It's nothing Pyr ..." Jaune answer. "But Jaune ..." The redhead took a step closer. "Its nothing ..." he repeated. "But ..." Phyrra taking another step right next to his seat. "It's NOTHING!" Jaune rose his voice, starling Phyrra. He moves his head the other way not looking back at Phyrra. "I just want to be left alone." "Alright ..." Phyrra walk away from Jaune. 'Jaune, why don't you notice me ...' Her eyes start to swell and starting to sob. She looks back once more at her angel thats in pain and left for the door. 'Great ... nice going Arc ... making a girl cry. Then not giving a damn about it.' He thought to himself. ' Man ... I gotta talk to J.P later after training.'

Jaune and Zak, panting their hearts out, trying to slow down their heart rate after the HELLISH training J.P and Phyrra put them through. "Good job boys, you survive another day." J.P claps. "That was HELL..." Zak said, still have the wind out of him. Phyrra already not in a good mood just stare right into Zak. "Well its part of your training so suck it up." Phyrra said harshly. "Sheesh ... 500 push-ups, bit too much?" he commented. Zak and Phyrra pack up for the night and left the rooftop. J.P was about to do the same until Jaune comes up to him.

"Hey J.P ... I need to chat with you and I need this out of my chest. J.P nodes and goes to his bag. He pull out two glass soda fill with delicious fizzy goodness and a pop opener. He opens both of them and gives one soda to Jaune and both of them sit down on the floor. Jaune turns to him. "This gonna be long so sorry that I'm taking your beauty nap time." J.P sighs but knew what he's gonna talk about and has a idea that will help him out big time. J.P sneak out his scroll out and calls Weiss ...

"So whats on your mind." J.P hits the speaker button. In RWBY room, Weiss is in pajamas, combing her hair for the night as her scroll goes off. She sighs and see that J.P was calling. She immediately picks up. "Hello ...?" "Well J.P I just have a really rough week." Weiss heard Jaune's voice over the phone. She was about to say something but wanted to hear what were they talking about.

"Did anything happen?" J.P ask. Ruby was sitting on top of the roof of the school overlooking the school ground where she hears Jaune and J.P speaking. She looks down at the boy. 'What are they talking about.' she thought started to listen to soon to be conversation. "It was same old problem again ... " Jaune replied to J.P. Phyrra opens the door. She forgot to grab something from the rooftop. Then she see the two boys talking . She immediately hides behind the door and chims into the conversation in curiosity.

"Tsundere-princess struck again?' J.P ask. Jaune nods his head looking down at the soda he was holding. "I-I just ... had a enough of that crap. I can't keep on getting hurt from her ... she too much to handle." Weiss smiles that Jaune is truly off her back now. She continue to listen in the conversation. "I wish she took me seriously than seeing me as a dunce idiot." Jaune said, chugging down the soda. " She ice cold bro ... even when I played with her when I was know she's a Scnhee bro ... She is the next in line to inherit her father super ultra rich dust company. J.P does the jazz hands to emphasize rich. "Shes literally famous around Renement. You shouldn't be chasing her. She has lines of guys wanting her. Why like her in the first place?" J.P cuts to the point. "I don't know really ..." Jaune replied. "She genuine." "Really now ... you not just after her name right?" J.P looks at Jaune with a concern look. Jaune looks at him, "then I wouldn't be liking her in the first place if I was after her name. I just want is her. Weiss ... I don't care if shes a Schnee or not. I just wanted is her ..." Jaune said deadpanned at J.P.

Weiss eyes widen ... She cannot believe what she just heard. He wasn't after her name ... The blond idiot was after her ... She has reject millions of suitors because they were after her name. She was looking for that one man to be her knight ... the one to always protect her, the one to hold her when she was down, and the one to fight beside with. "Hey bro, I think you have to tell me more than her being genuine." J.P said. " She beautiful, she's smart, she may be cold on the outside but she the sweetest girl in the inside. Don't get me started by those eyes." J.P chuckles at Jaunes response. " I fell in love with her on the first day. Just like that ..." Jaune looks down again. "Well too late for that ..." That very comment made Weiss realize that she made one of the greatest mistakes of her life. She was lonely ... she only wanted to find that man but now she miss that chance. But she was willing to give another chance. She cannot give up. She cannot. She has to try. Weiss hangs up and puts her head on the pillow of her bunk bed and started to cry herself to sleep.'I'm a huge dunce ...' shes cries to herself.

."So Weiss is off the list. Do you have any girls you like to ask out?" J.P ask. "Why you want to know?" Jaune looks at him. "I don't think that the only girl you like, cowboy." Jaune sighs. "You promise you won't tell them ..." Janue looking at him with a concern look. J.P nodes and starts to drink his soda. " It's ..." Jaune mumble softly. "What? what did you say? J.P trying to make out what he said. "I said its ..." Jaune mumbles again. "One more time bro ..." he ask. "IT'S PHYRRA AND RUBY OK!" Jaune screams out. J.P chuckles a bit and leans his head up to see Ruby on the roof. Ruby mouth was agape open. J.P then straighten out to see a little bit of Phyrra peaking through the door.

'Teasing time', he snickers at the thought. "So what you like about them?" J.P asked. "Do I really?" Jaune sigh at him. " Hey you told me this much already, what a little more can't hurt." Jaune sighs again to and begin to think about them. "Ruby man." Ruby begins to blush as her name was called out. "We are both the same. We wanted to protect people. We're both leader and she one cute girl. Originally I wanted to bump into Ruby on the first day cause she was a pretty girl but ran into Yang first. Her small in body is make up by her big big heart. She one caring friend but I see more than a friend, I can truly fall in love with her. She one of the top best this year. I'm just jealous of her skill at such a young age. At the dance if I were not think about Weiss, I could have dance with Ruby." 'Jaune like me, Jaune likes me, Jaune like me...'Ruby heart was pounding like mad. 'This is Jaune's true feeling about me.' She thought. "If I were to choose between Weiss and Ruby to date, I would chosen Ruby if I were ever given a choice." 'Jaune ...' Ruby clench her heart.

"Alrighty now bro." J.P listen in. "Now Phyrra..." J.P gave a devious smile. Jaune closes his eye to think of words about her her. Phyrra just lean it a bit closer to her what Jaune about to say. "Phyrra ... She truly a goddess." She blush started to form when he said that. 'Phyrra support me from the start J.P. She help me train to the level I'm at right now. She smart, beautiful, friendly toward me and didn't I mention she really hot. She help me when I was down and never ask something in return. She hell of famous and strong. Another thing, I realize is that she has a total crush on me." Phyrra was completely shock. Shock of the words coming from Jaune. "If I knew than being so thick ... I would have taken Phyrra as my girlfriend. But I feared she has another guy ... she so popular that she would had a boyfriend already." Jaune sadden at the thought of it.

"Then why do you love her?" J.P asked with a curious face. "She gave me faith in me. She alone unlock my Aura. When shes in pain ... I feel it. We both have an understanding of each other. and secretly ... and don't laugh ... we slept with each other." "Woah, woah, WOAH! You "slept" with her." J.P questioned Jaune. "No, no, NO!" Jaune fluster up. "I mean is that we shared a bed with each other ... she climbs into my bed and snuggle up because she feel alone when she up on her bunk." J.P mouth "oh" to him. "She usually shakes in her sleep and one time she mumble my name and I saw her face. She was smiling and there I knew she is dreaming about me. I felt such a close bond to her. I don't want to lose her ..." Jaune mumble the last few words. ' Jaune you don't know how much I feel' Phyrra though. 'I love you so much because you see me as a person that a celebrity. Jaune ... I'll always in love with you right from the start.'

J.P snickers again at Jaune revelation. Every word Jaune said was heard by the girls. A random thought came through J.P mind. "Do you still like Weiss?" He ask. "If she tried to make an effort to love me, then maybe." Jaune answer. J.P gulps down the rest of the soda. "How about the other two. What happen if they ask you out?" "Who ever I like more." Jaune said. Both girls eye widen. There was a shot at Jaune, the goofy, straggly, handsome blond. 'Jaune ...' both girl though in unison. 'You will me mine!'

Both girls left the scene, sneaking their way out of sight of the two boys. "Thanks J.P, I feel a little better ... I'm gonna hit the hay ... Night." Jaune stands up, gives him the empty bottle, packs up, and leaves the rooftops. J.P closes his scroll, accomplishing his mission to make Weiss realize her ways. He chuckles at his work but a thought hit him. Horror came through his face as he realizes what he has done. "Oh my god ... I think I started a war ..." J.P facepalms himself.

* * *

_An there you have it ... My very first fanfic! I like to have comment and feedback on this story. This is the first of many stories ahead and I need your help to make this story go along with the feedback. IM TERRIBLE WITH GRAMMAR! So I am sorry if there were major mistakes. Anyways I hope you you do Enjoy and have a blessed day!_

_BLAZESTAR OUT!_


End file.
